Grudge: Raggedy's Story
by Dark Amphithere
Summary: "She was such a lovely, sweet, kind-hearted girl. It's a shame I had to kill her." A twisted story of pain, revenge, and love. The story of an abandoned doll becoming a Banette, on his quest to kill his loves, his former owner and a Mismagius. The same story as Grudge, told from Raggedy's perspective. Rated M for dark themes. I do not own Pokemon.


This day has been long awaited by you, my fans. Or at least some of you. But now it's finally here this Halloween. The sequel/rewrite to my favorite story of all time, Grudge. Although, instead of Violet's rational and calm point of view, we're going to take a trip into the dark mind of Raggedy.

Sometimes the point of view will switch between Raggedy looking BACK on the events, and sometimes it will be as if as the events were actually occurring…the same way it was with Violet in Grudge.

The goal of this is to sort of tell the same story in a twisted and dark way…there will be extra parts that happened with Raggedy off screen, including before and after Grudge. My goal with this retelling of the same story was to expose the darker side of everything- with Violet, it's more sad and romantic. With Raggedy, you'll see just how disturbed everything was.

I hope you enjoy the second version of Grudge: Raggedy's Story.

 **000**

Ah, love. To love and be loved in return. That is what many people and Pokémon alike seek in their lives…it is a wonderful thing. Love is a beautiful, tender feeling…it makes you feel wanted, needed.

I was loved once…a long time ago…by a beautiful, sweet caring girl named Victoria, although I knew her as Vicky. She was my closest friend, and the one I loved most of all.

Who am I? I am simply a doll. My name is Raggedy. However, I've walked a path…different than most normal dolls. I've become more than just a simple plaything of a childish girl.

Of course, there is a story behind that. One does not go from a simple, old, worn doll to a powerful Pokémon, oh no. There is a story behind it, and it involves me and Vicky. Oh Vicky…the greatest owner a doll could ever want.

She was such a lovely, sweet, kind-hearted girl.

It's a shame I had to kill her.

 **000**

We met one rainy day in a thrift shop. It was in one of the dirtier, darker sections of Saffron City. Vicky's mother had decided to stop at the old store, looking to see if anything good was there. Of course, being a thrift store, most of the items for sale there weren't very desirable. Vicky's mother was disappointed.

But Vicky had found something. Towards the back of the shop, she found a doll. It was a simple little doll, old and worn, with button eyes and a stitched mouth. I was rather ugly back then, but Vicky fell in love with me the moment she saw me. Running back to her mother, she begged for her mother to buy me. Her mother hesitated at first, but since I wasn't very expensive, she agreed.

Vicky and her mother left the store, and Vicky carried me all the way home in her soft, little hands. And that was the beginning…

The next few years were some of the happiest in my life. Vicky would play with me on the weekends, and take me with her everywhere. I saw the world, from bustling cities, to lush green hills, to shimmering, gentle seas. She would always say goodbye to me before she went to school (when she wasn't trying to smuggle me into her backpack, of course). After she finally got home and said hello to her mother, she would run up to see me. She'd keep me beside her while she did her homework, and when she finished, we would play. We would have tea parties, and play games of hide and seek (although I was never any good at finding her, to be honest). And finally, when it got too late for her, she would go to bed, holding me close.

"Goodnight, Raggedy," she'd whisper, before shutting her big, blue eyes.

Ah, happy days…it was a wonderful time…Vicky and I were as close as could be…

And then…everything changed. And I lost everything.

 **000**

Of course, I knew of Pokémon. Vicky told me about them all the time- the fantastic creatures that had powers and abilities beyond our imaginations. Yes…she always made up games and stories about Pokémon, act as if she was one of them. It was amusingly cute.

Vicky told me how when she was older, she was going to see the world and explore, and try and catch as many Pokémon as she possibly could. It was a dream shared by many adults (Vicky would often bring me to tea parties with her friends, and I would hear them speak of adventures with Pokémon). At first, I was worried…Pokémon were wonderful creatures…far more interesting and unique than a mere doll like myself. I was afraid of being abandoned.

But Vicky assured me that was not the case, and that she'd bring me with her.

"Oh, Raggedy- you may not be a Pokémon, but no Pokémon can replace you."

I was happy. I held a special place in Vicky's sweet heart.

I was such a fool. Love and care had made me blind to the possibilities that could happen. I should've expected something to happen, but I was happy…ignorance is bliss, as they say.

One day, Vicky came home extremely excited. She thundered up the stairs and grabbed me, whispering to me quickly about how her mom had brought home a surprise. My interest was piqued. Picking me up tenderly, she rushed down the stairs as fast as her short little legs could carry her. When she reached the bottom, her mother was waiting, smiling. And on the ground…what was that?

A small brown furry creature was staring up at me with large brown eyes. It was smiling, and its ears twitched as it saw me. A mane of cream-colored fur was around its neck, and a bushy brown tail swished back and forth behind it. It sniffed me, before letting out a noise.

"Eevee!" said the creature.

Eevee? What's an Eevee? What does that mean?

Oh! Now I understood! This was one of those Pokémon that Vicky had told me about…and since they could only say their names…I assume it's called an…Eevee, was it?

"See, Raggedy?" said Vicky, her eyes shining. "Mom said she'd get an Eevee for the house, to get me used to Pokémon when I'm older and start exploring! What do you think?"

Well…it WAS cute…

"Raggedy approves!" said Vicky, grinning at her mom. Her mother smiled, although she was eyeing me with…what was it…distaste? I couldn't tell…

For the remainder of that day, I was left on Vicky's bed. She was busy playing with her new friend Eevee. At first, I was a little bit hurt. After all, wasn't I there first? Why couldn't we all play together?

But I swallowed these feelings. I was disgusted with myself. Vicky had made a lovely new friend, and I should be happy for her. Did she not play with other children at school? Did she not have friends over from time to time? Of course she did- and I was never jealous then. Why should I have been jealous now?

As she and Eevee were playing around the room, the Pokémon's tail hit me. I slid across the floor. It didn't hurt- I felt no physical pain. But the force of the blow sent me rolling under the bed. Vicky stopped and tried to reach for me, but her arms were far too short.

"I'll have Mom get you later!" she said, before playing with her Eevee. I didn't mind waiting- it was good to know that I was not forgotten.

When it came time for Vicky to go to bed, I expected her mother to fetch me out from under the bed. After all, my spot on Vicky's mattress was currently vacant. She wouldn't be able to sleep without the comfort of my presence. But instead, Vicky crawled into bed, and the Eevee leapt on top to sleep beside her.

I was a little shocked. Wouldn't she remember me? But once again, I told myself that in her excitement over having a new friend, she was bound to be a little forgetful. I wasn't mad. She would retrieve me soon.

She would come and get me the next morning.

 **000**

I told myself that same thing for ten years.

And yet…I was never found. I was never retrieved.

And by that point, I had realized that I was not a precious friend.

I was an ignorant, idiotic fool.

The years had flown by. Vicky had changed from a small, petite girl into a strong, teenage woman. At the age of 16, she was getting ready to set out on her own Pokémon journey. The Eevee had become a Flareon at this point. As for myself, I was simply dusty, ragged, and falling apart.

That was nothing compared to the waves of anguish that crashed in my body.

I was buried under a sea of dust and grime, in the shadows under the bed, but I couldn't care less about my physical state. Ten years. Ten years of being forgotten. Ten years of watching the beautiful girl who I had loved like no other...grow up without me. Forgetting me. Leaving me behind. The misery rotted me far more than any dirt and dust ever could.

And yet, I still had faint hopes. Faint hopes that one day, I would be removed from the darkness beneath the bed.

And eventually, it happened.

I couldn't believe it. And yet, there it was. A hand reaching for me, larger than I remembered, with long fingers grasping me tightly. Silently, I was pulled out of the shadows, back into the world of light. It was a lot brighter than I remembered. And there she was. Oh, there she was! My darling! My closest friend! My owner!

She looked down at me, her lovely blonde hair and blue eyes just as I remembered them. Her pale, fair skin. Her pillowy lips, and every freckle on her angelic face. Though she had aged and changed, just as I had, her changes did nothing but enhance the beauty she possessed. Far different than what the solitary confinement had done to me.

She stared at me, and my body was filled with joy. She had remembered! She had found me.

And then...she turned and threw me into a bag.

What?

Confusion replaced bliss. I had gone from under the bed to inside of a large black bag. I looked around me as best as I could, but all I could see were old clothes and toys. It was a strange and unnerving sight. But then I racked my memory to try and get a hold of the situation. What could all of this mean?

Aha! She was heading out on her Pokemon adventure! Now I remember! So...this must mean...this bag was to carry her luggage! That had to be it- since she would be leaving home, her mother wouldn't want to keep holding all of her old things! So Vicky was going to take all of those things with her! It made perfect sense! After all, she had told me that when the day arrived, she would take me along.

How wonderful! I was absolutely thrilled! She remembered her promise!

Vicky soon finished rummaging around her room, and when she left, she had a backpack on her shoulders. For what purpose, I did not know. All I heard was the distant voices of mother and daughter, a closing door, and then nothing.

For a the next two days, nothing happened. And then, suddenly, the bag was closed. I felt a strange sensation as if I was floating- I felt lighter than air. I heard the sound of footsteps next to me as I continued being taken on his journey. Vicky must have finally come to pick me up. It wasn't long before the steps stopped and I was put down. I felt sympathy course through my stuffing. Poor thing- the bag must be too heavy. What a burden for Vicky to bear, though it was important to keep promises.

For a while, the bag did not stir. Many different noises passed- birds chirping, bugs buzzing, but still I did not move. Then, in the distance, I heard a loud rumbling that grew closer and closer. Eventually, the noise ground to a halt. I heard strange noises, similar to heavy machinery, sounding next to me. I heard several voices, but unlike Vicky and her sweet mother's tones, these voices were deep, rough, and obviously male. I listened and made out what they were saying.

"Lift it up and toss it in! This is the last house on the block, and after that we're full! We'll head to the dump to drop off this load!"

"Got it! Help me with this over here!"

"Neil, you grab that one, it's small enough for even you to lift!"

"Shut up!"

Strange. These men were clearly mistaken. Did they not realize that Vicky's precious things were contained within this bag? I could not raise my voice, for I had none, but I urged Vicky to find me, to locate these men and explain the situation.

But...she did not come. The bag was lifted in the air before it was promptly dropped again, though the fall seemed softer. The loud rumbling started again and I soon felt the sensation of movement. As if I was being carried along at a fairly fast pace.

Vicky! Where was she? She had to prevent her luggage from being taken!

And yet...she did not show up. Misery seeped into me as I sat in the blackness of the bag. Hours passed. The scent of rot and filth was hovering in the air, and I was unable to escape it. Why? Why was my luck so cursed? Why had I been chosen to be a victim of such horrible circumstances?

As time went on...everything went dark...

 **000**

I awoke.

I awoke to the sound of rumbling, though I was moving no longer. There was a sound, sharp noise and I soon felt myself falling, falling over- I hit the ground hard, and I heard a splash as if it was wet beneath me. A few more things fell on top of the bag I was contained in, and soon, I heard more noises. I didn't know what was going on, but the constant rumbling was starting to disappear. What had happened? What was going on?

Where was Vicky?

I had no clue what was going on, trying to move my body as I wiggled my fingers. Curses...the cramped confines of this bag were limiting my movements. It was hard to...

Wait a minute.

I could move. My fingers...they were moving. Struggling, I tried to shift myself, trying to find more sense of motion in my form. Startled, I found that my legs, though small, were in fact moving. I pushed against an old sweater, trying to get my bearings, but the absolute darkness made it difficult. Eventually, my head touched the side of the bag- the texture felt strange against my body, but I heard the familiar crinkle that I had heard when I was picked up. I had found the boundary.

With a low grunt of effort, I pushed myself towards that spot, pressing as hard as I could against it. Struggling hard, I soon felt the walls around me giving way. I used all of my might before it finally broke. As I tumbled out of the bag, I noticed the harsh glare of light as I fell onto wet ground.

The first thing that hit me was the stench. The smell of rot, decay, of waste. I let out a low groan that echoed through my closed mouth. It was absolutely disgusting. I could hardly bear it, but I knew that I had to be strong. I put down one of my hands and pushed up, the mushy garbage coating my new fingers. I got up and my eyes looked around, taking everything in for the first time.

I was in a city, rather than the usual suburbs of my owner's home. There were brick walls all around, and far above me clouds were coating the dark sky, raining pattering down and splashing on the hard gravel. I peered around, seeing the world around me clearly for the first time. It was a disgusting mess, really. The place was filled to the brim with trash- old, rotten food, wrappers and bags, worn out clothing, and tattered furniture. It was a hopeless mess. My eyes glared at the place, this new revealed world.

It was all annoying. Whoever had made this place had no time to tidy up. And of all the luck, I had to wind up here. Vicky, my darling, you were my beloved owner, but this was starting to grate on my nerves. I hoped that she'd learn her lesson from this and not leave her bag carelessly lying around to be taken by garbage men.

I had known of garbage men before, but I never imagined that I would be taken by them. But still, my mind was ignoring them. Vicky! That's right! I had to focus on finding her. I had no idea how far away I was from her, so I needed to make sure I learned my location very quickly. Where had they left me?

I peered around, noticing a sign hanging high, swaying in the windy storm. I peered at it.

 _Saffron City Dump Site_

My eyes widened in absolute shock. Those garbage men hadn't stolen me at all! They had taken me to the dump. I cursed in my head, aggravated and almost angry. How could they be so stupid? I wasn't trash! I was a beloved toy! They had taken me away from my comfortable life with my owner and dropped me in this...this...FESTERING WASTELAND!

A cry of frustration echoed, and I turned away from the sign in fury. How could they be so stupid? How could they mistake luggage of a bag of trash? I looked back to the thing I burst out of and froze.

Hold on. That wasn't a suitcase or pack I was thrown into. It...it WAS a garbage bag. Damn them! They must've thrown me into...into...

No...wait...I remember. I remember that bag- that was the bag that Vicky had thrown me into. She had picked me up, stared at me, and thrown me into it. I remembered it clearly- it had been only a few days ago, after all But...that would mean...the garbage men had simply been doing their jobs!

My being here wasn't their fault! It had been Vicky's!

Vicky's fault.

No! I shook myself, reprimanding myself within. No, no, no! Vicky was my owner, and I was her doll! We were best friends, and she loved me! It had to be a mistake! It all had to be a horrible mistake! It was far fetched, yes, but it had to be true. What reason would Vicky have to throw me away into a garbage bag and leave me where the garbage men would take me! It had to be an accident! There was no other explanation!

Was there?

Unless...no...no...

I wouldn't have dared let the thought cross my mind, that Vicky would have thrown me away on purpose. That was the LAST THING she would do.

And yet...even if it was the last thing she'd do...it still meant she'd do it eventually, right?

Maybe more had changed over the course of those ten years than I had realized.

In the darkness of the dump, in the pouring rain and putrid smell of rot, I came to the realization that I, Raggedy, had been thrown away by my owner. On purpose.

The horror and sadness came first. I dropped to my knees and cried to the heavens, my voice harsh in the air. But soon...my thoughts shifted. They took a darker turn, an unusual turn. My mind...changed. It felt so wrong...and yet...so right...so...natural.

It was her fault.

Not mine. I wasn't to blame, oh no! Anger filled me to the very brim of my body, more powerful than any mere stuffing. It had been her! She had been the one to throw me away. Vicky, darling Vicky? Ha! Nothing but a foul lie!

I laid under that bed for ten years, waiting and hoping for a light at the end of the tunnel, and instead I wound up with this FETID, DISGUSTING NEW HOME. And why?

Because my owner, who was far more rotten and foul than the dump, had forgotten her promise. Or worse, she didn't care.

It wasn't wrong...this hatred, this new attitude towards Vicky's vile ways, oh no. It was simply...opening my eyes. These new eyes that could see the world clearly. The eyes that looked far into the future. The thoughts flowed through my head, of the pure sweet revenge that would come about from all of this. Revenge. That was what I needed. It wasn't wrong, I thought. The desire for what all wrongdoers deserved to receive.

Justice.

In exchange for taking my happy life away, I would do the same for sweet Victoria. Yes. A life for a life. Happiness into misery.

My owner...would die.

I would kill her for this. I closed my eyes, longing to clench these new hands around her damn throat and scream at her, demanding an explanation. I would murder her, and I would do it without regret. Delicious words painted delectable ideas across my mind.

 _"Kill Vicky...Kill her..."_

 _"Kill...Vicky..."_

 _"Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill..."_

I laughed coldly, looking down at my hands, clenching the claw like fingers in front of me. Yes. How horrified she'd be when the hands she used to hold ripped out her-

Hang on. What was this?

I looked at my hands in confusion- my right arm always had a stitch over it to hold it together but...that little detail was gone. And the hands were a lighter gray. And the dirt had vanished, holding out a foot- my legs had groan shorter? What was going on? Had my body changed? Looking around frantically, I noticed a shimmering puddle of water ahead. Slowly, cautiously, I approached. I took a deep breath that I apparently didn't need, and looked down.

My new, gleaming red eyes widened. My originally form, which was less than a foot tall, had been replaced with this...new body.

My entire body was grey now, minus the yellow tail hanging behind my back. The limp hands I once possessed were now fully jointed, and I had claw-like fingers at the end of each arm. My feet were short and stubby. But it was the face, my new visage, that was so different. My round head now possessed three spikes at the top, as well as a long, jagged tail that flowed out behind it. My aforementioned red eyes glowed with dark power. But it was the mouth, the thing that had replaced the stitches, that was so surprising. A golden, gleaming zipper locked my face in a grin. I reached for the zipper, curious to see what was within but...something told me...not to pull it.

I continued to stare at myself, at awe and horror. Horror won out eventually, however. My beaten appearance that had been so beloved was gone! I had now become this ghastly...horrifying...puppet!

It was more than I could stand. My eyes slowly shut as I crumpled to the earth. I felt the sensation of falling down a large hole before I blacked out.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

I awoke later that night, in more ways than one.

I heard her voice...her fresh, beautiful blood waiting to be spilled. Vicky. Ah yes, the object of dark, sickly desires. I heard her calling to me. Mocking me. Taunting me.

Oh, how I would rip those words from her throat, taking my sweet time with such tortures.

And yet...as I awoke, the voice continued- I had thought it had been a product of my dark, despair fueled dreams...and yet...it had been something in my waking world that was calling me. I opened my eyes and looked up...and there she was. Vicky. I grinned, my eyes glowing malevolently as I stared at her blonde hair, her blue eyes. So she had come to retrieve me? Too bad it was too late.

"Excuse me...my name is Vicky. Are you alright? Do you need my help?"

The words I heard didn't necessarily match the mouth motions...but then again, my vision was hazy. So hazy, in fact that the girl that stood before me was shifting. Her body had changed into purple, the blonde hair had shifted into a large hat. Her eyes glowed red, which matched the jewels adorning her body, which floated in the air like a cape. It wasn't human. It had to be a Pokemon.

My immediate thought was that Vicky had changed into a Pokemon somehow...which meant that since I understood her...I must be a Pokemon as well. Interesting. A doll that changed into a Pokemon, eh? I'd look that up after I slit her throat. I tried to move, tried to lunge forward and tear her into pieces, but I couldn't move- I hadn't learned how to do that so easily yet. So I responded the only way I knew how. With my new voice, I spoke to this new Vicky.

"Hello. Can I kill you?"

She backed away, not looking frightened so much as confused. She soon hurried away, floating into the night. I simply watched her, my eyes taking in her appearance, memorizing it. I would need to remember every detail. Though I could not move tonight, I would move the moment I gained strength. And the night after that. And the next night.

I would hunt this girl to extinction as soon as I was able.

And I relished in that thought.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

But killing without any planning wouldn't do at all, no. That's not smart. If you jump into things before properly preparing for it, you're wound up to face failure or other repulsive complications. And so, while carefully monitoring "Pokemon Vicky's" movements, I studied. Breaking into the libraries of Saffron City wasn't difficult.

I hunted in Pokemon books during several long nights before I finally discovered what I was- a Pokemon known as a Banette, which came to life when doll was junked by its owner. Their grudge influenced them to seek after their owners. I remember the smirk that had played on my face when I had read that. Ah...so this WAS natural...the desire for vengeful justice was not a product of madness, it was simply...what nature made me.

I read up more on myself after that, discovering various moves I could learn- sneaking through shadows at high speeds, burning other creatures with fire to weaken them, and my personal favorite, ripping apart other Pokemon with ghostly claws. I trained and practiced these moves on those black nights, honing myself, refining my murderous capabilities.

She wouldn't stand a CHANCE against me.

But due to my near constant studying, I grew careless. The diligence I had once possessed in studying my prey's actions, slipped away, and one day, Vicky seemed to disappear- the purple, witch-like ghost that I had come to associate with her, vanished without a trace.

There were still a few left in the city, but none were her. I felt my horror grow. Where could she have gone? Could I have really lost her?

But luck was on my side- I finally caught her on the outskirts of town, floating high in the air with some other Pokemon. It seemed as if they were ending a meeting of some sort- which would be perfect. Though I was not frightened by increased numbers, the job would be a lot easier when she was alone. As my red eyes watched her, the ghosts began to split off in different directions- the gathering, as I had predicted, was over. I watched as Violet and a shiny Gengar floated off in a different direction than many others.

A grin stretched on my face as I rose from the bench I had been hiding behind. I took to the skies, floating in the air with ghostly power, and began to follow her through the night. Though I was far away, I always made sure to be close enough to see her back. My eyes narrowed, hatred brewing within me.

 _'Kill kill kill kill kill.'_

Oh yes. I would kill her and enjoy it. All I had to do now was watch, follow, and wait. And at the perfect time, I would take my revenge.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000  
**

I followed her across several countries, several cities, my eyes rarely leaving her back. The need for rest and sleep was no longer an issue. My new form did not tire, did not rest. A true killer, an unstoppable specter that would bring her body to the ground and drown it in blood.

At last, I was ready.

She was floating down an alleyway, and I slowly followed, low to the ground so she would not see me so quickly. My dark grey body blended into the shadows to mask my presence. She seemed on edge- I knew that I could not completely mask the noise of my motions- I was nowhere near used to this body enough to be utterly silent- but every time she'd turn around, I'd hide behind some garbage cans or other objects. Soon, I creeped ahead of her. When she whirled around to see if she was being stalked, I leaped into the air, ready to strike and snuff out that pathetic life.

But she was quick. Quicker than me. She turned and stared me in the eyes, horrified- then, slowly, the recognition dawned on her. She remembered me. Of course she remembered the BANETTE I was. But...perhaps I could jog her memory a bit more. A new plan slowly worked its way into my mind, a plan of distraction and cleverness to kill her as we spoke.

"Found you." My voice was a rasping whisper, dripping with glee.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a breathy whisper. I almost rolled my eyes, honestly. She couldn't figure it out.

"To kill you."

She gave me an odd look, as if she knew something I didn't. Vicky, you fool. I was the one in control here. How wonderful it would be when you found out that I was once your doll so long ago.

"What is your name?"

I gave her a confused look. What? She wanted to know my name? What on earth was this? I had just threatened to kill her. Then again, perhaps she DID somehow recognize me- maybe she wanted to confirm her murderer's name. But then when she continued, I became the one questioning everything.

"What do people call you? For example, I'm Violet."

"Violet?"

What was going on? Violet? I had heard her say Vicky, back there in the rain and yet...she was telling the truth, plain as day. What did it mean? What could it mean? Had I...been mistaken? I remember how Vicky's form had shifted into the visage of this Violet that floated before me...perhaps...I had only seen what I had wanted to seen...and heard what I had want to heard. A mirage. An illusion to serve my dark desires. And I had been tricked.

I felt a mixture of emotions. Gratitude, for this ghost to tell me that I had been mistaken. Anger, at how I had almost let Vicky slip away from me. But mostly, the desire to kill. This ghost...was rather lovely. Just like Vicky.

I'd probably enjoy killing her as well. But for now, to answer the question.

 _'Kill kill kill kill kill...'_

"I was once called Raggedy," I responded, ignoring the murderous thoughts in my head.

"Okay then, Raggedy," she said in an extremely brisk tone. "Why are you here?"

"To kill you."

I smirked, but I was panicking on the inside. I was confused. Where was Vicky? How had she slipped through my fingers? Perhaps this ghost would be of assistance to me...no, no, she would have no idea where one blonde girl would exist in a world full of humans. Ugh! I decided to simply play along with the information, racking my memories for clues as to where Vicky could have went.

"But you need to be here for some reason. Other than killing me."

My eyes gleamed. "No. I just want to kill you. Nothing more, and nothing less."

She pursed her lips and folded her arms, cocking a brow. "Well, you can't kill me. I'm a ghost Pokemon, just like you. You should know that we can't die."

My eyes narrowed at that. I couldn't kill her? Ghosts? So she was like me- I was not merely a doll come to life, I was a doll with no mortal lifespan with a thirst for revenge. And she was some...ghost that resembled a witch. I couldn't kill her?

Disgusting. That compromised things. She wasn't Vicky, and she wasn't killable. Now what was I supposed to do?

But I said nothing. I needed to think. Narrowing my eyes, I turned away and floated off.

And then I heard it.

"Haha."

Oh really? Whirling around, I raised one of my arms and floated towards her quickly, causing her to flinch and be on her guard. I didn't strike her, but I wanted to. Oh how I wanted to. But no. I couldn't kill her, and she wasn't Vicky. Destroying this...thing was not a priority.

"I'll be back," I said instead, smirking at her. And I would. In time.

 **000** **Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

But the trail was lost.

All sense of where I was, all sense of where Vicky was, was now gone. I had followed this damn Violet all the way to Sinnoh because I thought she was Vicky, but it turns out that my hallucination had done far more damage to my schemes than expected- now that I had wound up an entire country away, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Vicky's location was gone.

At first, I had a general idea where to look. Now, I had no idea where to start.

It was as sad as it was infuriating. I sulked throughout the city for several nights, contemplating my foolishness and poor life choices on benches and under streetlights. Violet. Violet had lured me away from Vicky.

How I wanted to kill them both.

And how difficult it was to decide who to pursue.

No, no...Vicky had to come first. Violet would take more time and research to figure out how to kill. And-

She was floating down in front of me. I felt a stab of indignation and rage- really? She had no fear of me? Nothing? And yet...at the same time...I was happy she was there. She met me under a dim streetlight, her eyes watching me carefully as she lowered herself to my level. I gave her a look, half surprised and half exasperated.

"I'm supposed to find you. Not the other way around."

"You're acting like this is a game of hide and seek," she replied, shaking her head as if she didn't understand.

' _Little did she know_ ,' I thought to myself, chuckling at the thought. I gave her a grin.

"Isn't it?"

"You look troubled."

How obvious was I? I felt a bit annoyed and defiant at that. I refused to let her see through me.

"Looks can be deceiving," I warned. I was troubled, yes. Troubled by the fact that you were alive right now.

"Alright, Raggedy, why are you here?"

The question irked me a bit, reminding me of my own foolish mistakes. "We've gone over this. I want to kill you, remember?"

"But WHY do you want to kill me? And how did you wind up here in the first place?" she asked, showing a gaze of curiosity and...concern? How touching. But she wanted answers and I knew that I wasn't walking away from this conversation without giving them. I decided to relent.

"I was once a doll, owned by a lovely little girl named Victoria," I explained, a strange feeling of sadness creeping into me. It was disgusting, and yet, I could not contain it. "She gave me my name, calling me Raggedy...as I was found at a thrift shop, already ragged and worn. But no matter how dirty and old I looked, she loved me. And I..."

I remembered her smiling face, her bright blue eyes, her warm hands as they carried me around.

"...I was happy to be loved."

Violet looked me over, her eyes confused as to how it had come to this point.

"But, over the years, she grew up. She got real friends, and real Pokémon to play with. I was shoved under the bed and forgotten. Eventually, after I became more dusty and worn, she was cleaning out her room when she was moving away. She found me, stared at me for a moment, before tossing her 'beloved dolly' into a garbage bag. I was thrown into a dump truck, taken to a dumpster, and thrown away."

Bitterness had replaced the sorrow in my tone, and in the background I heard Violet say something...as if she hadn't known. Of course you didn't know. No one...no one could understand this. No one except others...others like me. Other sewn together with strife and hatred.

"All I remember was the darkness, the smell...and the pain...I was horrified. Wasn't I her best friend? Wasn't I needed? Apparently not. But as time went on...my thoughts grew from horrified...to sad...to annoyed...to aggravated...to angry...to hateful. I wanted vengeance. I wanted justice. I wanted REVENGE."

I looked into the sky, into the clouds, hearing those familiar voices in my head.

 _'Kill kill kill kill kill.'_

"When I woke up...it was raining. I fell into a puddle. When I got up, I saw my new reflection in the water. Scared, I blacked out. The next time I awoke, there was someone there. You."

"Yes," she replied, nodding slowly. "That was when I found you."

I saw this ghost, this sweet, understanding ghost who had taken my hunt and ruined it, increasing the difficulty by thousands, and felt a slow burn. I felt strange. The amount of helpfulness and kindness she had tried to show me was different. I was reminded strongly of Vicky, and the compassion she had shown me in that rainy day at the thrift shop, picking up a dusty doll from the wooden shelves. And how this Violet had picked me up from the rainy earth and tried to help me.

My eyes narrowed. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me once, shame on me.

I was not the naïve doll that Vicky had adopted anymore. Kindness was a sham. Anything that could get near and dear to your heart had the potential to kill you. To harm you. To hurt you and make you suffer the way I had. Vicky had managed to slip past me and get that close. But not this...ghost. This Pokémon.

My feelings would never make me suffer like this again. I now knew why I wanted to kill her.

Vicky needed to die for her actions. Violet needed to die before she got the chance to do the same.

I grinned. "So, now you have my apologies."

As I predicted, confusion clouded her gaze. "You're apologizing to me? Why?"

I thought that honesty would be the best policy. After all, she was safe tonight. I had no idea how to dispose of this ghost yet. I highly doubted any attempt to slaughter her tonight would be successful. But I could dream. And I would relish those dreams.

"I mistook you as my owner, coming to find me. Your names sound very similar- Violet and Victoria, or Vicky, as I'd call her. And for those reasons, I wanted to kill you, believing you to be my owner, and THAT is why I followed you here."

"So...the only reason you wanted to kill me," said the Mismagius, realization dawning on her,"...is because you thought I was your old girl owner?"

"Exactly. And for that, I am sorry."

It IS rude to compare one monster to another.

"Apology accepted."

My zipper mouth widened. "I'm glad to hear it."

She gave me a smile, relief beaming from her face. "So, does this mean you'll stop threatening to kill me?"

"No."

My eyes glittered, those same words echoing in my head.

 _'Kill kill kill kill kill.'_

She flinched visibly and backed away a bit. "You just said-"

"I said I wanted to kill you for being my old owner," I explained, with a newfound sadistic glee. Was this how it felt? To torment your prey? Delicious. "But you're not. I'm sorry for trying to kill you for having your identity mistaken. But now, I just want to kill YOU- and this time, I mean you, Violet."

I grinned and she backed away, her eyes frightened at how quickly my pleasant tone had shifted. I started leaning closer, those words getting louder and louder in my head. My arms started to rise.

 _'Kill kill KILL KILL KILL.'_

"I still want to kill Vicky. But I want to kill you, too."

She was done at that point. Putting on a burst of speed, she floated away quickly, not even throwing a parting glance over her shoulder. My eyes smoldered, but not with anger. More of a thrill. The thrill of a hunt.

I knew...I knew my life would not be bored after Vicky's demise. In truth, I feared losing a purpose. But now...now I had a second goal to achieve after my owner was six feet under.

"Violet," I said, the name tasting delectable in my mouth. "Thank you.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

Alas, despite my dark promise, things weren't not so easy as it seemed. Unfortunately, my hunt had been slowed by quite a bit. I had many things to prepare for my search for Victoria, so my plans for Violet were put on the back burner. I decided to stay within Veilstone City, to wait, learn, and figure out just exactly how I would go about things. It wasn't too difficult- there were many dark alleyways and abandoned buildings to hide in, so I had my privacy. Plenty of libraries and other locations with research to aid me. Yes, it was a good starting point.

The only issue was socializing.

Other ghosts haunted the city, other than Violet. It was a gnawing annoyance- I would have much rather the city only have two ghosts in it. Just Violet and I. Well, until I murdered her anyway. But no. Veilstone City had a large population of specters and phantoms like myself. They would journey around, day and night, scaring and spooking adults, children, and other Pokemon. And in the dead of night, under the light of the moon, they would retell their stories, whooping and cheering with delight at the mayhem they caused.

It was so annoying. But...still, even I could not work all the time. I figured that if I got to be friendly with these ghosts, I would perhaps get useful information out of them- information about my new form that I could put to use, or questions answered about Violet.

But alas, my attempts to fit in were in vain. My sense of humor was a bit...darker than most of the other ghosts. Apparently it was okay to leap out and scare a family to death, but cornering a mother and child in an alley with a dagger is a taboo.

It wasn't even a dagger. I had found a rock and dipped it in ketchup. Humans- weak minded and foolish. How DID Vicky ever take advantage of me?

Then again, I too had been foolish back then.

In addition, though everyone enjoyed scaring Fighting-types that trained at the Gym, apparently dropping a Bidoof off of a building is going a bit overboard.

I was perplexed- at least I had caught him.

As a result, I grew more and more isolated and shunned from the group. It was annoying to me- first Vicky, and now these damn ghosts? Was I not GOOD ENOUGH for them? Was the fact that my humor varied from their's a PROBLEM? Who gave THEM the right to judge me? It was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!

 _'Kill kill kill kill kill.'_

The voices in my head would whisper. They knew. And I knew. The things they said about me. How I was a freak. How even by Banette standards, I was a nutcase. Insane. Disturbed. I laughed it off. Oh yes, I wasn't okay. I knew I wasn't healthy. I knew that the only time I would be satisfied was when blood soaked my hands and a corpse was under my feet.

But that's not something you say to break the ice.

So, I became more and more isolated, and with it, my aggression grew. I'd threaten the other ghosts. I'd stalk them to make them uneasy. I remember this one time I scared two small ghosts who had been whispering about me. I didn't care about the dirty looks I had received. They had insulted me and shunned me and pushed me away.

And I got my revenge.

Nothing was wrong with revenge. Revenge was natural. Revenge came to me like breath to a human. Yet other ghosts did not share these feelings. How lovely for them, with their kind, carefree ways. All of this friendship and companionship that they preached and practiced...the thought made me want to gag.

Yes. I was alone. Again.

Except for her.

Through it all, no matter many times I'd threaten to kill her, Violet would still talk to me. Discuss the latest gossip with me. Even go on my scarier escapades. I never imagined I'd witness a Lucario wetting itself at the mere glint of my eyes. But that didn't make it any less entertaining.

I showed my appreciation by not killing her outright (and struggled with the fact that I couldn't act on said threat anyways) and by not telling her friends. It was the least I could do. And other than what she heard from them about me, our relationship was fairly...normal. Yes, the topic of me killing her occasionally reared its ugly head, but she seemed to stop taking it seriously, noting that I really couldn't do anything about it- at least for the time being.

That was extremely annoying, but very analytical and logical of her. Violet was a rather sharp mind, a bit sharper than Vicky to be sure. She possessed a wisdom and a cynical mind that only someone from beyond the veil of life could possess. She gave me assistance with learning my abilities, and she was my primary teacher when it came to learning the countries and layout of the world around me. Yes, Violet had become quite a helpful creature.

Her willingness to help me made me feel strange. I disliked being the object of her pity, and yet...I was...it was not a problem. No one had given me such attention, such care, such friendliness in years.

Ever since I was put under that damned bed.

For this reason, we continued to speak often, and I grew to have more than simply an apathetic hatred towards her, a lust for her death, if you will. No...I was...I was feeling something...something I had warned myself about. Something I had sworn to never feel again- after all, look where that tainted, corrupted feeling had gotten me in the first place.

I knew that these feelings were there, but that would not stop me from resisting the urges. And so, I practiced my restraint, though it wasn't easy.

We would often talk, and it began to feel smooth, natural...as if I had been doing it for my entire time as a Pokemon. I found it hard to stomach being around others normally, but with her, I could feel more...sane. The murderous voices would subside, though only for a limited time before they rose in unison once more. I'd fondly regard these conversations, where the migraine of fury would stop.

"Why are you so cruel?" she asked me one day, and I pondered the question, a dark smile playing on my features.

"The world is a cruel place. Might as well send the message to everyone I meet."

She gave me a cool look. "Don't you think you take it to far?"

I growled in annoyance. "Do you? Or do your FRIENDS simply take it too far, and use YOU to talk to me?"

That had been a low blow, but it had gnawed at the back of my head for some time- while Violet did seem to be sincere, how could I know? How I could I know that such a kind ghost wasn't planning to jump me with her gang of ghosts when my guard was down?

She shook her head, exasperated. "They don't even know that we have meetings like this."

I was a bit touched. There was truth in those words. She truly WASN'T out to get me. "We should keep it that way. I don't want them to kick you out of their little club."

She smirked a bit at that one, and I returned it with a sly smile of my own.

"Why are you always hanging around with me?"

Because I wanted to make sure you had no chances to ambush me. Because I wanted to know your every move so I'd have the perfect time to strike when it came. Because you were all I had. Because you stay with me when I'm here.

I stopped, freezing for a moment. No. No. Those thoughts were incorrect.

"Well, as pathetic as this sounds, Violet, you're my only friend in this world."

"Haven't you even tried to make friends with the other ghosts?"

"I have, yes." The memories made me groan internally.

She folded her arms. "Let me guess: they didn't take to kindly of you threatening to kill them."

I grinned. "Smart girl."

But on the inside, my mind was racing. No. No. I was growing content. Not with my situation with Vicky, but with Violet. That was...there was something wrong with it. I couldn't trust Violet, I had to kill Violet, Violet had to die or else I would lose everything AGAIN.

I couldn't keep this up. I was going to lose my drive. The drive to kill. The drive to exist. The drive of my grudge.

"Are you okay?" asked Violet, hesitantly floating over to put a hand on my shoulder. I froze, before I started to relax, the angry voices roaring in protest.

 _'KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!'_

"No, I'm...I'm fine...Violet...but I need to go," I muttered, pushing her hand off.

My mind raced as I soared through the eye. What WAS this? This feeling? This feeling of pleasant satisfaction with my afterlife just the way it was? I had no idea. It bothered and irked me. There was only one solution.

I had to find and eliminate Vicky as soon as possible, before whatever this FEELING was prevented me from killing Violet after. The clock had been set. It was time to stop fooling around scaring other ghosts. It was time to seek, to search, to find...and to destroy.

Vicky's life would be MINE.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

And so, my worldwide hunt for Vicky began that very night.

Needless to say, hunting for one pathetic girl in an entire world of pathetic, worthless, disgusting humans is not easy. In fact, it was outrageously difficult. One thing was for certain- Veilstone City did NOT contain Vicky.

I soon drifted all over the world, hunting for Vicky. From the warm, tropical oceans of Hoenn to the snow-covered peaks of Sinnoh...and she was nowhere to be found. At first, I took that as a challenge- I almost admired the way she hid herself from me, how she continued to live her life, blissfully unaware of the revenge that would take her life when she least expected it.

And yet...I could not find her. And over time, the repeated failures began to eat at me...I felt pathetic. I was a loser, a failure of a Banette. My grudge...my precious revenge. Was this the best I could do?

Fortunately...the situation was not completely terrible. After all, I did not have to suffer through this repeated cycle of hunting and failing alone. Violet still spoke to me and would greet me upon my return to Veilstone City. At first, she did not question my absences- she knew that I was somewhat reclusive and a bit of a loner, but over time, I would see the curious look in her eye when I'd leave and when I'd return.

She eventually worked up the ability to ask.

"You've been gone for about three days...where do you go on these trips of yours, Raggedy?"

I'll admit, her straightforwardness caught me off guard. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because I'm curious, stupid."

A laugh echoed from my dark body. If Vicky had not existed, I would have slaughtered Violet for such an impudent comment...or would I? Over time, my tolerance for my fellow ghost had grown and her companionship made me feel...it made me feel...pleasant. Strangely enough. Pleasant in a way that caused those damned voices to scream and roar at me in protest. But I had started not to care.

"Well, if you must know, I'm searching."

"Searching...for what?" she replied.

A smile played on my face, while a frown appeared on hers. "What do you think?"

"You're looking for the girl that dumped you, aren't you?"

"Very astute, Violet. One of the things that makes you attractive. Yes, I'm looking for Vicky. Just because I haven't seen her in ages doesn't mean I've forgotten my revenge."

Wait a moment. Did those words just come out of my mouth?

This was a problem. I needed to leave.

"Day shall be here soon," I said rather quickly, stretching. "You should go inside some old shed and get some rest."

And I, on the other hand, had to go and figure out what was happening me...in the best and worst possible way.

I left Violet and went to wander the streets in the early morning, although I kept mostly to alleyways and sewers.

What the hell was that?

Attractive? Her? Violet was attractive? Where had that come from? What caused me to think that way?

Granted, it was not incorrect- Violet had some strange beauty about her, a clever way of analyzing things combined with her dry wit that made for an enjoyable companion...and one who I could tolerate. For a ghost? She was quite beautiful.

Conclusion? Violet was attractive, which is why I said it. But when did she become attractive to ME? I would have to avoid her until I cleared my head. This was a dilemma.

Or was it? Surely it couldn't hurt to be close to Violet, as she had many useful qualities- a BRAIN for one. She could assist in my search, most likely. And well...as for the attractiveness, I would cross that bridge when I got to it. After all, it couldn't possibly hurt to keep her close to me during my hunt for Vicky. Once I found and killed Vicky, I could simply turn on Violet and destroy her immediately. It would be easy.

Right?

I cursed under my breath. I had to find Vicky and dispose of her...quickly.

 **000** **Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

It was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

After Violet had joined me, I had expected results. I had expected closure. I had expected the sweet release of Vicky's dying breaths. But no. Nothing. Not one trace of her was found. We searched everywhere. Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh. We even took month long trips to Unova and Kalos. But nothing. It was as if she had fallen off the face of the earth. And no matter where I went or how long I stayed, I never caught sight of her.

I began to feel weak. The voices of murder starting growing softer in my head. Instead, murmurs of doubt replaced them. I was weak. Inferior. I was no Banette. I was a failure- a puppet who had failed his goal in afterlife. It began to consume me. Break me apart. I felt as if I had been junked all over again, but I couldn't blame Vicky this time- it was I who was not powerful enough to find her.

What if someone else had gotten her first?

The thought made me feel ill.

Worse still was how it affected me. Violet no longer feared me- she would actually initiate physical contact with me now. She once touched my shoulder to comfort me after another long night of failures.

Not that I minded. Not too much.

As Violet no longer felt frightened of me, neither did the other ghosts. They slowly watched me as I slouched around the dark streets of Veilstone City. They whispered about me. They sometimes mocked me. Their lack of fear was the gift Arceus had given them. And it certainly worked.

 _"Kill...kill...kill..."_

The voices grew weaker. What was the point? I couldn't find Vicky. I probably couldn't kill Violet either. As my existence continued to lose meaning, however...I grew afraid. I couldn't do this. Not again. I wasn't going to live in a futile dream where I continued to hope, to hope for release from this new bed I found myself under, NO! I had to move on.

I told Violet as much one day, as I had been avoiding her all this time to be alone with my miserable thoughts.

"Sorry I've been so rude lately," I murmured, a bit grudgingly. I could see how I had been hurting her feelings- it wasn't the right way to treat someone who helped you. And it was true- I had been rather short and annoyed with her, but I had been annoyed by everything really.

"Well, I figured something was bugging you," was her response, looking at me with concern. I sighed.

"I've just been thinking. Making up my mind, and making decisions about what I should do."

"About what?"

"About this...idea of revenge I have. It's getting me nowhere. I can't find her, and I don't think I ever will. I think I'm just going to...give up."

Saying my thoughts allowed made it sound even more pathetic but...it was true. The drive was fading, the hunt had taken too long. I felt weak and weary. But my answer still shocked my Mismagius friend. Her mouth flew open.

"Are you sure Raggedy? Are you really sure?"

I barely heard her. The voices in my head started up again, but softer and softer.

 _"Kill...kill..."_

"I can't kill Vicky, and I can't kill you," I said bitterly. "I probably can't kill anyone else. So why bother. I give up."

Violet didn't seem convinced. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. My grudge is completely gone. I could almost say I forgive Vicky- you've rubbed off on me. You've made me a bit more forgiving, a bit more...friendly. And it's nauseating. And no matter how much I fight it, it still works."

I gave her a look. Violet stared back at me with worry and something else I couldn't...really place. There was something strange happening to my emotions as I looked at her...something that would've allowed me to look at her forever. When? When had I developed feelings for this specter who had assisted me? When did my desire for her death change into a desire for her. Everything about her was...everything I wanted.

"Maybe that's why I like you so much," I whispered. I almost wanted to lean in and embrace her but...I forced myself not to. I instead forced myself to walk away from her embarrassed expression. A final effort to avoid this path I had chosen, the path to give up.

It didn't work.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

Over the next few weeks, my mind shifted. Violet couldn't be happier, but I...well, there were things going on in my brain that nobody could understand.

For starters, I realized that despite all of my kind words and inner thoughts, I still wanted to kill Violet. Oh, at this point it was mere fantasy, an impossible dream, but I still had those thoughts. I wanted her dead. I could settle and desire her while she was alive, but deep down, I knew I wanted to end her existence. It seemed problematic, really- the only way I could love someone is if I wanted to kill them. Which I could settle, but it wasn't a way to make them feel comfortable.

I even confessed this to Violet at one point.

"I'm so happy you've stopped wanting me dead," she purred one night as we laid together, watching the stars.

"No, I still want to kill you," I said, a bit suddenly. I gave her a meaningful look. "You're the second thing I love most. The first is the thought of killing you."

But then I remembered my new path. "But if I can't have that...I suppose you're the next best thing."

I expected fear and anger, but she just gave me a wry smile and laid beside me. I was so conflicted- on one hand, I finally realized what it was like to be happy again. I hadn't felt this lightness, this floaty feeling since...since before I was shoved under the bed. It was amazing, to finally have the ability to feel joy again. But on the other hand, I was still constantly reminded of my failure. My failure to live up to being a Banette, my failure to kill one stupid girl. It was a bittersweet happiness, tinged with regret and self loathing.

Still, Violet made it better. I would leave her dead roses, we would take trips across the country, play pranks on humans. I began to see the brighter side of life. I would smile, and laugh, and play along with her. The voices dulled to a soft whisper every now and again before stopping completely. My body and mind was at ease. What did it matter? There was more to this new life than killing. There was happiness, love...so much more to experience. It's as if I had never suffered at all- my inner turmoil was over. I was at peace.

With Violet at my side, life had a new beginning. There was more to experience. And I couldn't wait. Each day held a new adventure.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

But of course, all good things must end.

I was walking in the streets after dark had fallen- I carefully kept to the darker alleys and less traveled roads to avoid humans. I had grabbed some dead roses from various garbage bins- another gift for Violet. I liked it when she smiled. Once I felt I had gathered a sufficient amount, I took the air, floating high in the sky. I glided past the various buildings, a smile on my face as I made my way towards Violet's home.

"What? What is it Natu?"

I stopped in my tracks. I froze and my entire body began to shake. What? What was going on? That voice...it was...it couldn't be, that was impossible. I floated backwards, my red eyes wide as I moved towards the window of a nearby apartment. I looked through the class, searching...wondering...was it a dream?

And there she was. Long blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. And that smile. Oh...the most beautiful smile in the world. The smile had not changed since those old days, when she had smiled at me. And by her side was another one of those Pokemon...a small green bird with wide eyes and a yellow beak, with pink feathers all about. The creature rubbed against her hand affectionately, and Vicky smiled.

"I know you're excited, but it's late! We'll visit the gym tomorrow, I promise."

I pulled away from the window. I moved into the air, floating up to the roof and sitting on the roof for a moment. I was trembling. My hands and body were shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't see. I couldn't move. She was alive...she was alive and well. Happy. Free. It wasn't fair...it wasn't fair, it wasn't FAIR...

"IT'S NOT GODDAMN FAIR!" I roared into the sky, slamming my fists on the roof. The voices were back, whispering in my head. Knowingly. Gleefully. Kill, kill, kill...

I fell to the ground, slamming my enraged fists against the roof. I couldn't take it. Everything was back on track. Everything had been going so well for me. I had forgotten the pain...the suffering...the searing hatred. I had become...normal. I had developed a personality and friendships among the other ghosts. I had found love...after everything I suffered.

And she just had to WALTZ BACK INTO MY LIFE. But oh no, it wasn't just that, it couldn't be that damn easy. She felt nothing. She had not suffered the horrors and lived in the darkness with her decision. It didn't matter to her. I...I didn't matter to her anymore. And yet...she was still everything to me.

My eyes burned. Yes. My everything. The cause of everything. She had given me love. And in this new form, she had given me purpose.

"You'd forgotten that, right?" I whispered to myself. "She gave me this new purpose...this existence. This new form. And so..."

I felt my mouth shift. My zippered maw twisted into a terrifying visage. I grinned happily. So, after my chance at salvation, she was going to come and ruin me again? So be it. I welcomed it. This was my second chance. And I wouldn't be giving up so easily this time. My smile felt as if it was stuck to my face.

I floated through the night with a newfound joy, so much stronger than anything I had felt with Violet. But still, my appreciation for her was not forgotten. I would share my wonderful news with her. And so when I showed up at her door, needless to say, she was surprised. I could tell she was uneasy. I felt a tingle seeing the confusion in her gaze. Oh, what I wouldn't give to see that etched on Vicky's face as well.

"Raggedy? Are you alright? You look a little shaken."

My eyes gleamed.

 _Kill...kill...kill kill...kill kill kill kill kill KILL!_

"I found Vicky."

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

"She's in there. Fourth floor, second room on the right. She's right in there."

"Are you sure? Let me see.

I had taken Violet to see the location where my old girl was residing. Violet watched her through the window with me. She was there again, playing with Natu. A bittersweet feeling welled within me. I pitied her. If she hadn't been so cruel, she could've been playing with me there instead...and she'd be in a far better position.

"That's her?" asked Violet, rousing me from my dark thoughts. I stared at her. What was this? Didn't Violet realize what was going on? Vicky was back! And finally, I could slay that foul woman...and perhaps even Violet after. Anything was possible.

"Oh yes...I'd recognize her anywhere." My voice dropped to a low hiss filled with menace. My body was tingling, and the voices...oh yes, they were back again, in full.

 _'Kill kill KILL KILL KILL!'_

I needed a moment to get away. The moment had to be perfect, and now was not that moment. My bloodlust would soon cause me to make a foolish mistake. I floated up to the roof of the building. Violet followed me silently.

"She's back...she's finally been found. I've finally got her. My revenge will be COMPLETE."

I was losing myself in the rapture. It was all too much to take, but thankfully Violet's voice brought me back to reality.

"Raggedy...you haven't forgotten me, right?"

I froze. I looked at Violet, and for a moment, I hesitated. This was the woman who had guided and helped me. The one who had seen me in my darkest hour and stayed, stayed and became close with me. Violet and I were close...intimate and...and...

Well...there was no reason why I couldn't let her help. My love and evil impulses battled for a moment in my mind.

"Of course I haven't forgotten you, my lovely," I said softly, in a voice I reserved only for her. She smiled at me. But then I twitched and felt something shift in my head.

"I'll need your help. You can hold her down while I finish her off."

I turned away, looking over the city, the wide grin still pasted to my face. After all this time. The reckoning. The suffering. The ecstasy. It would all be mine. My purpose and revenge would be fulfilled.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

The plan was, in a word, simple. A week of waiting and preparing for that perfect moment. In my sick paranoia, I spied on her and made sure there was no possible way I could miss my chance. I had found out that her other Pokemon were gone- off at some silly Daycare. Little did they know she would never return on my watch. The Natu was feeble and not very concerning. I watched Vicky for hours each day. I followed her around the town, out of sight but always there. I watched who she interacted with. Every step, every conversation, every little thing she did, I knew. And with that knowledge would come the end...the salvation and peace of mind.

 _'Kill kill kill...'_

Violet was of course aware of the plan, though I would be doing most of the heavy lifting. She didn't seem enthusiastic, but I couldn't care less at this point. What lover would want their beloved to achieve their dreams? Selfish, really. Still, she seemed concerned and I had to deal with it. It was so very tiring.

The week went by slowly until we reached the night before the events would transpire. Violet turned to me. I was watching the moon, but in my head, I was counting the minutes. The anticipation was maddening.

"Raggedy?"

"Hmmm?"

"There's still time for you to change your mind. You can stop this. You don't have to do it."

And for a moment, I stopped counting the minutes. Time seemed to slow as two voices battled in my head. That was true. I didn't have to do it. I had been fine before. Happy? Was that the truth? Yes...with Violet, life had been more...colorful. I had become popular, friendly, and moved past the pain that had tormented me day and night. Was it possible to let go of the grudge? For good?

 _'Yes...if you're weak.'_

Weak? How was I weak?

 _'You couldn't find her before...you couldn't execute your grudge...and now once you've found her, you back out? Weak. Weak, weak, weak.'_

I clenched a fist. I wasn't weak. I had overcome everything a Banette felt in his primal instincts. That took strength.

 _'It takes no strength to run away. You exist for a reason. If you wish to lose your purpose, so be it. You will never find your way in this world if you do.'_

My eyes burned at the insult.

 _'Unless you do the right thing. The just thing. Killing her isn't evil. It's justice. Justice in killing. Kill her. Kill. Kill kill kill...'_

I shook myself for a moment. I needed to strengthen my resolve. The voice was right. I did have a purpose. And I did want justice. And I WOULD have it.

"No..."

Violet's eyes widened, as I turned to look her in the eyes.

"I appreciate your concern, Violet, but no. She slipped through my fingers once. Never again. I gave up, but now that this opportunity sits in a nearby apartment...no, this time I will not fail to kill her! She won't stop me!"

 _'Kill kill kill kill kill...'_

I could feel it. The end was near.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

The night was dark, clouds drifting to cover the moon. Under the guise of darkness i glided through the night, Violet at my side as we made our way towards Vicky's apartment...and my sweet revenge. We soon reached the large brick building, moving along the outside until I had reached one of Vicky's windows. And there she was, watching TV with that stupid bird on her lap. My eyes gleamed as I crawled along the walls of the building. I eventually reached the window to the kitchen. Silently, I carved a hole into the glass with a clawed finger. I silently crawled through, with Violet hovering behind me. I stepped on the tiled floor, eyes scanning the room.

"Let me see," I murmured. Humans had to be exceptionally strong- after all, there had to be a reason humans were the masters of Pokemon. Any old weapon would not do. But perhaps...perhaps a sharp object of human origin would do the trick. A knife maybe? I slinked through the kitchen, examining drawers and cupboards quietly until I found a large butcher knife in the drawer containing the silverware. I eyed my gruesome visage with appreciation in the blade., lovingly stroking it with a finger. I looked at Violet, who was watching for anyone approaching.

"Are we free to proceed?"

She looked at me, her expression neutral. "It appears so."

 _'Kill kill kill kill kill...'_

I smiled and crept around the kitchen and into the small hallway leading to the living room. I grinned as I approached the door, hearing the familiar sound of commercials on the television set. It was time. I carefully pushed the door open. It creaked loudly as I looked into the room. Vicky appeared not to notice. I took a step in, but the Natu, ever the alert and faithful pet, heard and looked over. It letting out a warning cry. "Vicky!"

Vicky turned and let out a scream of horror at the sight of me brandishing the knife. She immediately leapt to her feet and pointed. "Natu! Peck him and then hit him with Psybeam, but be careful!"

The Natu flew close at a speed that was laughable. I grinned at her menacingly, my hand forming into claws.

 _'Kill kill kill kill kill...'_

"So, can I kill you too?"

The Natu froze in fear and flinched, but that was all I needed. Swinging my arm in a vicious arc, I struck down the weak bird with one blow. It hit the floor and slid into a wall, remaining unconscious. Vicky managed to grab her Pokedex, trying to look up what the beast in front of her way weak to, but then saw her only Pokemon lying on the floor.

"Natu! No! What is the meaning of this?"

"Violet, watch the bird," I said, throwing her a look. Violet said nothing but watched me unhappily. I didn't like that look in her eyes. She was on guard- it reminded me of how she looked at me when we had first become acquainted. But I had no time for that now. I turned and grinned, slowly advancing on Vicky, the knife feeling light and happy in my hands. Vicky stared in shock. She made an attempt to move, but I raised my arm, claws forming.

"DON'T MOVE!" I snarled. The girl stumbled in shock, backing away from me. I grinned and prowled towards her slowly, twirling the knife as I advanced on her. The fear...the horror...it was everything I had ever imagined. I would remember this face forever.

"Remember me?" I whispered, my eyes burning into hers. Red met blue, and Vicky looked confused. She looked over me, noticing my patchy form and ragged body. She looked into my eyes again, and a look of disbelief was on her face. There was something...something that she remembered.

"Raggedy?"

I froze. She had remembered me. She hadn't forgotten. After all this time, she hadn't. Painful joy wormed its way into my heart. I was still remembered! But then...why had she left me? Why had she forgotten me? I scowled, but let the grin force itself back on my face.

 _'Kill kill kill kill kill...'_

"Right you are, dear."

I shifted closer, the voices growing louder, expression getting wilder.

"Remember that day, when you threw me away? You didn't feel any pain then, but I did. The pain was horrifying. Can you imagine it?"

Vicky didn't respond. The shock seemed to have gotten the best of her. Tears and sobs racked her body. I felt a stab of annoyance.

"CAN YOU IMAGINE IT?" I roared. The voices within roared as well.

 _'KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL.'_

She continued to cry, but then...out of the blue she...spoke to me again.

"N-no...I can't...but please, Raggedy, listen to me!"

Listen? I scoffed. No, I would not listen to any regrets or sob stories. I would not be moved by tears...although it would be interesting to hear her beg. That would be a pleasant memory years after this moment. I continued to walk towards her.

"I didn't want to throw you away!"

I stopped. What? In the corner of my eye, I saw Violet stiffen.

"I wanted to keep you, as a memory from childhood," sobbed Vicky, staring at me with wide, scared eyes. "But...but my mother made me throw you away because she thought I was too old for you"

What...what was this? I still hesitated, not knowing what to do.

"I wanted to keep you, I really did, but my mother forced me!"

What the hell was going on? Why was I stalling? I couldn't actually be...believing this, could I? The voices in my head changed...rather than the usual killing words...it had become a dissonant collection of different voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was so confused. What was going on in my mind? One voice cut through everything else.

"Raggedy, she's telling the truth," insisted Violet. I looked at her. I felt...so angry...and so hurt...and I didn't know what to do. I...Violet...I needed her help. She had pulled me back to reality before. I needed her now. She continued to speak

"Please, Raggedy, put down the knife!"

"Raggedy, I'm so sorry!" cried Vicky. "Please...please...I still love you. You were my favorite doll."

My eyes shifted back to Vicky. The voices were roaring in their mixed feelings. I couldn't take it. This confusion, this uncertainty, it was driving me insane. Vicky...she...she had always loved me. I was her doll, I was her Raggedy. She loved me. Why was I doing this Why couldn't I see that?

My hold on the knife loosened. I was twitching and shuddering. What could I do? Then another voice became louder than all the others.

'She's lying! Who could ever love a monster like you? End her, end it, end all of it! Kill her, KILL HER. KILL HER!'

I froze. I heard Vicky let out a low sigh of relief. Oh, you poor, sweet, naive, stupid GIRL. I gripped the knife tight and my eyes glowed. I surged forward.

"Liar. LIAR!"

 _'KILL! KILL!'_

Vicky screamed. I let out a loud laugh of victory.

 _'KILL KILL KILL-'_

And then, everything stopped.

I was no longer moving. The knife had fallen from my hand. The mouth, the zipper mouth that contained all of my magical power had been opened...by Violet. I had forgotten about how fast she was. She had always been faster than me. Unzipping a Banette's zipper is one of the few ways to destroy us. We can open it ourselves just fine, but when someone else does it, we're done for. I collapsed to the ground as a rush of energy burst forth from my body. Violet turned and spoke to Vicky, but I could barely hear them.

Violet. Not Vicky, not me, but Violet. Violet had been the one to end everything. And instead of Vicky, she had decided to kill me. I had to hand it to her- she most likely realized that once I was done with Vicky I'd move on to her. But still...there was something about it that bothered me. My heart...or whatever I had in place of that...was hurting. Violet...my love...had been the one to stop me. She lifted my dying body and carried me to the top of the apartment building. I looked at her.

She was so beautiful. I could just rip her into pieces.

"Wh...why?" I asked, trying to force words out while my energy escape. Why had you betrayed me, my love? Why?

The voices were fading fast. _'Kill...kill...'_

Violet's face was sorrowful. She looked sad that it had to be this way. That barely made me feel better.

"It was't the right thing to do, Raggedy. When you gave up that old grudge of yours, you became popular, friendly, and kind. But now that its come back, it's destroyed you. She was innocent, Raggedy. You were going to kill an innocent girl."

Innocent? Don't make me laugh! She wasn't...she couldn't be...that wouldn't make...sense...

"She betrayed me!" I gasped out, eyes rolling back in the agony of it all.

Violet sadly shook her head. "She didn't. I did. I couldn't stand to see what you were becoming. It's my fault for not stopping you sooner. I had to end it."

And for the first time, I felt fear. This hadn't been a part of the plan. I had never planned for failure. When I moved on...what would await me? What would I do? What happened once a ghost departed from this world. I stared at Violet. You...it was you...you had given up on me. You had abandoned me. No! Please! Not again! Anything but that again! My hatred and love was intertwined in these final moments.

"Even when I'm dying right in front of you...I still want to kill you," I whispered.

I didn't want to go. Not alone. Not again. I gave her a pleading look, using the last of my strength to forge my hand into ghastly claws.

"Die with me," I begged. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be abandoned...again..."

Violet floated closer, a few stray tears running down her face.

"I wish you could kill me," she whispered. "Then we could stay together. But you can't."

She looked at me, her eyes glowing with love. Maybe it was true. Maybe there was a thing as true love. Violet might have had it for me...and maybe Vicky had as well.

"Goodbye, my love."

I stared at her as the final few spirits left my body. Everything was growing hazy...bright...dark...fading...please no...please don't abandon Raggedy...again...

And then...

Nothing...

Violet...Vi...

...

...

...

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

It was over. Or so I had thought.

Turns out that even if the energy is removed, it isn't destroyed. I existed for a time in a whole new way. I was nothing and everything and it was...strange to say the least. If this story had a happy ending, I would remain at peace forever.

But happy endings are for fools.

After eons of emptiness and nothingness, I felt something shift...as if I had finally found something. And almost as if I had never left, I opened my eyes.

Dirt. Dirt was all I could see. Clear I had been buried. I vaguely wondered how long it had been. I slowly began to dig my way out. After all, no matter how long it had been...I still had a job to do.

I suppose in the end, my hatred and grudge kept me alive. Nothing would stop me from killing Vicky. Not even death itself. I continued to dig, growing more and more excited. And perhaps I could return the favor to Violet as well. After all, she abandoned me as well. I dug and dug and dug until eventually...light. I stuck my head out of the ground and looked around. I was in a forest. That much was certain. I attempted to float out, but my body was exhausted- not moving for a long period of time had consequences. While I had enough strength to escape my tomb, floating would take a while.

I worked my strength back up and eventually found that I was in a small wood outside of Veilstone City. I immediately set course for the town, The chances of Vicky being there were low. Horribly low, she had probably moved on from the whole experience. But I had to know. As I walked towards Veilstone, I heard a familiar voice in the back of my mind.

 _'Kill...kill...kill...'_

I smiled. This was far from over.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

Luck favored me, apparently. Vicky hadn't gone far. In fact, she still resided in Hearthome City. She regularly attended therapy and worked in the local department store. Her Natu had evolved into a Xatu, but was no longer with her- I suppose she had replaced it with some other Pokemon instead. I watched the girl move about throughout the city for a few days. I had already been thwarted twice. This time, I would not fail. Third time was the charm, right? This would be it. This would be the time when her blood would stain my body.

I watched. I waited. And one dark night, I followed her to therapy. I floated beside the window, listening intently to the conversation between the older women and my former owner.

"Have the nightmares stopped, Vicky? Have you been performing your exercises?"

Vicky sighed. "I've been performing them but...they don't go away. It's been a year since that...that incident but...what if he isn't gone? What if he's still out there, waiting for me?"

"The doll who you believe turned into a vengeful Pokemon seeking revenge...a Banette, correct?"

"Yes. And I didn't imagine it. There was a Mismagius with him. He was real! I swear he was!"

"I have no doubt the doll was real, but are you sure-?"

"He said he was my doll! He...he...he talked about how much he suffered and...I just want to stop dreaming of that golden smile and red eyes. I just want the nightmares to go away."

"Well...we have to practice your exercises. Remember what we say?"

"The doll is gone, I have nothing to fear," said Vicky. "I know, I just...I'm worried. It's been a year but..."

"No need to fret- after all, if your tale is true, that Mismagius took care of the problem."

Outside, I clawed a hand down the wall angrily. Yes. I remembered THAT part all too well. I'd be dealing with Violet later.

"I think we're done for tonight. Same time next week, Vicky?"

"Er...yes...that'd be nice," said Vicky, smiling weakly. She shook the good doctor's hand and grabbed her coat. I watched. I waited. And soon she emerged, walking outside in the pale light of the evening, setting a brisk pace for home.

Vicky sighed. "It's only a dream. It was only a dream. Nothing to worry about."

"What's only a dream?" whispered a voice in the shadows. Vicky froze. No. No it wasn't possible. But she couldn't forget that voice. But...

She turned and faced an alleyway and froze to a dead stop. There, in the gloom, was a pair of glowing red eyes and a golden smile. As I stepped out of the shadows, I smiled.

"I'm back, my dear," I whispered. "Death couldn't keep me away. I WILL kill you."

Vicky let out a loud scream before immediately collapsing to the ground. She had fainted it had seemed. I chuckled and walked closer, arms transforming into claws. But before I could get to work, I heard voices. Other humans were approaching the scene, having heard the loud scream my owner had let out. I cursed my misfortune and slinked back into the shadows, to return to the usual formula- to watch, to wait.

Humans came, including the therapist. They looked over her before making the call for an ambulance. Apparently Vicky wasn't waking up at all. The ambulance arrived and took her away, but I wouldn't let her escape that easily. Gliding through the night sky, I followed the ambulance. Now I had her. She could no longer run. She could no longer hide. This time I would reach her for sure.

As I glided through the air, I passed a nearby Gastly and Drifblim. The two were chatting, but grew quiet as I passed.

The Gastly stared. "Hey...isn't that Raggedy? I thought Violet said he left a year ago."

"I thought he was dead," whispered the Drifblim. "He doesn't look like he used to...he looks strange...we might want to warn the others...and Violet."

The two floated off into the night. But I didn't hear or acknowledge them. Only one thing mattered now. And that was Vicky. Vicky and my revenge.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

The hospital was high security, and probably impossible to break into. Unless of course, you were a ghost. I had two things on my side. Murderous intent and determination. And no hospital could hold me back from my goal.

My little scare had put me into quite the fine position. Vicky still hadn't woken up, and the doctors were theorizing that I had somehow scared her into a coma. I felt a stab of pride in my abilities, though it was tinged with annoyance at the fact that she would no longer be awake to witness her demise. Still, I couldn't complain. It was poetic to me, really. I had been the doll who couldn't move from under the bed. Alone, trapped, for all those years. And now it was you, my sweet. You were the one who couldn't move, and you were the one confined to the bed. Justice, as those lovely voices always told me, was a beautiful thing to see.

I watched Vicky for a few days. Friends and families visited from afar to leave her gifts, including the WRETCHED MOTHER of hers. Everyone was there to offer support, to try and help this woman. I was half tempted to kill her mother as well, but decided against it- that would merely distract me from my goal. So what if Vicky had wanted to keep me? If she hadn't been so WEAK, I would have never become a Banette. If she hadn't been so foolish, she'd be walking around today instead of laying still in a bed.

 _'Kill kill kill kill kill...'_

Nothing was wrong with revenge, nothing was wrong with me. This cruel world made me who I am today. And it would make Vicky dead by my hand as well.

I continued to watch. Watch and wait. The security and doctors had a schedule so I made sure to know where and when they'd be when I decided to strike. Vicky wasn't going anywhere. She was on life support with a feeding tube and other devices hooked up to her body to help keep her living. I almost felt pity, and I considered letting her live with such a foul punishment- being trapped between life and death would be suitable, correct? Unable to truly live again? But I decided against it- that would be running away from my duty again. No. She had to die.

 _'Kill kill kill kill KILL...'_

And one dark night, when most of the doctors had gone home, I floated to the window. I cracked it open, working my way inside. I landed on the soft carpet floor, stretching my body as I stared at Vicky's lifeless face. Her eyes were shut and her face was motionless. The only sound was the hums and beeps of the machines she was attached to. I watched her, my eyes looking over every lovely feature. I stepped forward and...

Sat in the nearby chair. I looked at Vicky even if she could not see me.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why did it have to come to this, Vicky? Why couldn't you have just kept me and loved me. It was you. You made me this way, my lovely girl. How could we, the best friends of your childhood, come to this?"

A tear rolled down my face. Why were you making me do this?

 _'Kill kill KILL KILL KILL!'_

"Vicky, I just wanted to be your friend...to love you and be by your side forever," I whispered. I walked over to her and gripped her hand within my own. I stroked her face lovingly. There was no manic smile on my face, there was no murderous intent in my movements. Oh, I had not stopped wanting and craving, but still I...I had some love and appreciation for her, it seemed. There was still something there. I closed my eyes.

"I love you Vicky. But I can still love you when you're dead. Goodbye, my love."

 _'KILL! KILL! KILL!'_

My hands formed into the dark spectral claws once again and I lifted my arm over her face. My eyes focused on her blank expression, before I stopped. No. There were different ways to kill someone. I glanced at the machines around her, before I sliced through the feeding tube. I slashed through the machines, all of the things helping her to survive, and destroyed all manners of life support in the room. When it was all done, I watched and waited.

It didn't take too long. About an hour or two. I don't know how I was able to tell, but...I could tell that Vicky was no more. I continued to watch and wait. But there was nothing more, nothing left. It was done.

How different it had all turned out to be...instead of drenching myself in her blood and killing her with every wicked torture my fractured sanity could come up with, I had sent her along peacefully. Even later, I questioned my decision. Why had I done it? It can't have been love, could it? After all, love would have saved her in the first place. If love was the answer, she wouldn't have died at all. No...there was something else. Something strange. As if I had to do it...but with regret. Perhaps that's how I felt...maybe that's how SHE had felt as well.

Vicky. Violet. Me. We all knew what had to be done in our lives and we all hated it. We all knew that there would be things that we did not have to do, but when the time comes, you have to act. Misery is necessary in this world, and sometimes we must manifest our own misery. None of us are above the pain of feelings. None of us. And while I certainly tried my best to restrict myself from feeling that way, it appears that the love of an innocent child and a beautiful ghost had changed me. I was no longer a killer without a leash. I was a killer with a heart, with emotions, regrets.

But still a killer. I left Vicky behind as the sun started to rise. I left the building and moved on.

My old girl was gone. My revenge was complete.

 **000Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill000**

That left one more thing to take care of. I had handled one of my goals. But that still left one more.

I knew Violet still inhabited the city. She wasn't the type to move away. After all, all of her friends were here. Still, she was difficult to find. She wasn't at her usually home in the cathedral, nor was she making business with other ghosts. Not that the other ghosts would get near me, of course. While I had been...popular before my disappearance, the news of my return and unhinged mental state had circulated quickly. The other ghosts avoided me and shooed me away when I attempted to ask for information. A few times I got violent, but...no real answers.

It only took me two days to find her. One evening, I walked along the streets in the dark of night, humming a tune quietly to myself. And then, as I rounded a corner, there she was. Violet was sitting on a bench- the same bench we had talked all those years ago, reading a newspaper quietly. I felt something stir within me- eagerness and regret all at the same time. I could kill her now. Or I could love her now. Or perhaps I could do both. I walked behind her silently, looking over her shoulder.

It was the latest news story. Ah...Vicky. It appears Violet had finally heard the news of my revenge. I looked at the sweet photo of Victoria Donovan in the newspaper, and for a moment, I smiled. Such a lovely, sweet-tempered girl.

It was a shame I had to kill her.

Violet sighed, reading the story. I could hear the regret in her voice. It had been about a year now. After she had moved on from the incident, from murdering me, it was all coming back to haunt her again. Vicky had died anyway, Violet. Your entire killing of me was null and void. And yet...you had not gotten the full news story yet. I walked closer behind her, and slowly wrapped my arms around her. Violet froze and stiffened, but I whispered quietly in her ear.

"Hello? Can I kill you?"

Violet stiffened, before tearing herself away from my grip and turning around. Her red eyes met mine and her mouth opened slightly. She looked over every detail of my body, including the zipper which she had ripped open all of those years ago.

No doubt. It was her. And it was me. Alone together again.

"Raggedy?" she whispered.

"Yes, Violet," I replied, my eyes glowing. "I've returned."

"But...but how? I...I killed-"

"It's a rather boring tale, but we'll simply say that my grudge and hatred was so powerful, I couldn't stay buried forever. It's been quite some time hasn't it. You still read the paper?"

Her eyes narrowed somewhat. "Yes...and I suppose you're to explain for everything."

"Correct- your intelligence STILL makes you attractive to me," I admitted. "Yes. After long last, Vicky is dead."

"The murder was subtle. I expected you to tear her apart like you used to rave about. But you didn't."

I frowned. "No. I'm not sure why. Perhaps, deep down, I still cared enough to show mercy. It doesn't matter now, though. Mercy would not save her."

"And now? What is your plan?"

"My grudge has been completed, and my madness sated," I said. "I was hoping to return to my other life...the one I made with you."

Violet stared in astonishment. She didn't believe me. I wouldn't either, knowing my mental state. This entire time I had been battling with myself, debating on whether to love Violet or kill her right where she stood. It was...difficult. With Vicky gone, it was true. My drive for murder had been weakened. No more voices chanted in my ear, but that almost made things worse. It was easier listening to my primal urges, but now...I had no direction. No idea where to go.

"Is that true?" asked Violet.

"Do you still love me?" I responded.

Violet was silent, before she nodded. "Yes, Raggedy. I...there's only been you. No one else has ever...been like you."

"And no one has ever been like you either," I whispered. "Vicky is gone. I only love you now."

Violet let a small smile grace her face as she flew closer. Hesitant at first, but soon, she reached out and embraced me. I froze in her grip. It felt wonderful. To be held like the doll I once was. To receive the love I had once long been neglect. But would it be as wonderful as killing her?

I thought to myself. A year ago, there would have been no question ask. She had been the second thing I loved most, after the thought of killing her.

But now. Did I love her more, or killing her more. As Violet and I stayed locked in our embrace, my hand behind her twisted into the appearance of dark, shadowy claws. It was the perfect chance. The perfect chance to get the revenge I had desired for so long. I moved my arms towards her, but whether it was to return her embrace or attempt to end her life I...I didn't know. But this was it. This is where I'd make my decision and select my path.

"Raggedy?"

Violet's voice roused me from my thoughts. She looked up at me, with her beautiful eyes.

"I love you. I'll always love you."

I tensed. One of my arms pulled her closer. The other tensed up to stab her. It was time. This was the moment of truth.

"I love you too, Violet. I'll always love you, too."

 **000**

And that's the end of the story. Now we have the view from Raggedy's perspective.

So now we know how Raggedy truly came to be. And rather than simply being murderous, he feels more like he's a victim. He wants blood and murder, but he also wants justice. I wanted to write this story to show how complicated Grudge really was- depending on the viewpoint of the character, the whole story changes. Violet's story is about doing what's right and crazy love. Raggedy's story is about doing what he needs to do, and also about bizarre the concept of love is within his body.

We also get characterization of Victoria in this story, as opposed to the other story where we only saw her for a few scenes. Is she more pitiable? I personally think so. But I think in this side, we get to see the pitiful side of Raggedy's existence. He can't love without the desire to kill someone. And even when he truly loves someone, the urge to kill still hides within him.

While I said I'd reveal what happen after the ending, I don't plan on revealing Raggedy's decision. While he did give in and kill Vicky, he was merciful and sent her on her way peacefully. But what will happen with Violet. Will he love her or will he kill her? Can he kill her, even? That, my readers, is for you to decide.

I know a lot of people were waiting for this story, and I've been waiting to post it for a long time. The spooky month of Halloween gave me the motivation I needed to really finish it. I hope you all enjoyed Grudge from Raggedy's point of view. Happy Halloween.

-DA


End file.
